Glitter Force: the final battle
''Glitter Force: the final battle ''(also known as '''Glitter Force 3, Glitter force III '''in certain teaser posters, '''Glitter Force '''in the film trailer and '''Bella 3 '''or '''Bella and the dangerous battle '''in Hungary) is an upcoming 2020 American action adventure fantasy comedy film and a sequel to the 2019 film Glitter Force :Doki Doki Thrill. It is the third installment in Smile PreCure. It is the first film by Colombia Pictures. The film will be directed by the same director as all films. Featuring new members such as Leah Ashe and Donald Trump being in the film as themselfs. it is first made on September 4, 2020. This is also the first PG-13 Film for some intense content, language and sci-fi violence. Premise Leah Ashe and Nissa look for Zack. Zack found the harness and Norah Kapadulous (eventually Nissa's real mom) is working hard with nissa. Emily found a cord and shutted it down for good. Cast *Emily Belle Rosephine (Amanda Leighton) a female protagonist. *Nissa Kapadulous (Laura Bailey) a 4th grader, who is all grown up. *Zack Binspin (Amanda Bynes) Nissa's best friend. *Pop Pixie (John Cena) Candy's older brother. **April (Amanda Bynes) Aka Glitter Spring. **Kelsey (Amanda Soha) Aka Glitter Sunny. **Chloe Cutie (Brooklynn Prince) Aka Glitter Breeze. **Melissa (Emma Roberts) April's decreased friend. **Taffy Bailey-Kapadulous (Danica Mckellar) a fought and deceased fake mother. **Bella Parson (Isla Fisher) Aka Glitter Dovey. **Piper Pinwheeler (Amanda Bynes) in the deleted scenes. **Angelina (Cree Summer) stopped by April, and Chloe. **Jessica (Christina Ricci) a teen who was Chloe's big sister. **Samantha (Tara Strong) a future teen, who is April's cute child. **Melody (TBA) TBA. **Cecily (Melissa Sturm) Cheerleader, along with Gabriella and Milana. **Milana (Jojo Siwa) Cheerleader, along with Gabriella and Cecily. **Gabriella (Kristen Wiig) Cheerleader, along with Cecily and Milana **Chloe Roberts (Brooklynn Prince) Gabriella's sister. **Miyuki (Laura Bailey) **Yayoi (Amanda Seyfried) **Alondra "Wheeley" Slick (Kristen Stewart) is Yayoi's sister, Jojo Siwa plays young Alondra, in the flashbacks. **Leah Ashe plays herself. **Donald Trump plays himself. **Norah Kapadulous (Maya Rudolph) Nissa's Real mother. **Buffoons ("Weird Al" Yankovic) Eventually, Cree Summer usally plays emily and Samantha is played by Danica Mckellar. Cameos *Stan Lee *Shawn Mendes Casting Most members have signed and dropped out such as Cree Summer. Some have signed up for the sequel, and some actors dropped out. Amanda Root, Kristen Stewart and Isla Fisher all wanted the Alondra, Milana and Cameo. American Actress Kristen Stewart took over. During film development, the film took Camila Cabello for signing up for her new song. Release The film was released on September 4, 2020. in North America and Standard. Censorship Scenes as Stan Lee at the arena, he wanted to be a cameo. Video Game The game will have the game rated E10+. main article: Glitter Force: the final battle (video game) Music used in this film *Take it- Camila Cabello *Don't you know? -Nissa *Eye of the tiger- Arena Theme *Luck and Fuji- Shawn Mendes (Closing) *Damn girl, look at it- XXXSensation Refrences *The rooneys movie (2018) A chess harness. *The Simpsons Movie (2007) a Vapor Riffle. *The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill (2020) the exact same theme. Quotes Main article: Glitter Force: the final battle/Quotes Titles in other countries *La Peculia Glitter Force de finale Sequel and Spin-off Glitter Force: Most wanted a film expected to all cast members. April: adventures in school film with Amanda Bynes. Category:Movies